1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a formulation, composition and related methods for protecting and rejuvenating outdoor household PVC materials such as decking and siding and for cleaning and restoring other weathered polymeric surfaces. More specifically, it relates to the use of plant-based solvents and UV protectants to restore the color and appearance of PVC surfaces.
2. Description of the Related Art
A variety of outdoor household products such as siding, doors, fences and decks utilize vinyl resins such as polyvinyl chloride (PVC). Ultraviolet light however causes these materials to discolor and appear weathered due to this environmental exposure. These products are also susceptible to the buildup of mold, mildew, algae and staining. There exists a need for an environmentally friendly, plant-based solvent and UV protectant composition for cleaning and rejuvenating outdoor household PVC materials that is safe, effective, economical and requires a minimum amount of labor.